jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
These are stories of the Justice Guardians working at their pizza restaurant. Story 1: Arcade * *(The kids are playing at the arcade.) *Tammy: *sees a Wonder Woman lasso toy at the prize section* *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Hey, Mask? Can I have the lasso, please? *The Mask: 50 tickets please. *Tammy: ...! What?! But I'm not a customer!!! The family owns this restuarant!!!! *The Mask: Sorry, but rules are rules. No tickets, no prize. *Tammy: That's not fair!!!! I'm gonna report this to Mr. Dragonheart!!!!! *Xion: Wait, Tam! *smiles* I think i know how you can win that lasso. *Tammy: *whispers* Attack the Mask until he cooperates? *Xion: No. Play an arcade game until you win tickets. *Tammy: But it's not fair. I'm part of the family. Why do I have to win tickets to earn the prize like any other customer? *Xion: It may seem unfair, but that's how it works. Besides, it won't seem fair to anyone else if we just get prizes without having tickets. *Tammy: I suppose your daddy said that? *Xion: Mommy actually. Not to worry though. I'll help you win that lasso. *Tammy: Thanks, Xion. And..... I'm sorry. *Xion: *smiles* It's okay, Tam. *pets her* Now what do you say we help you get some tickets? *Tammy: *smiles a bit* Alright. *Xion: *smiles* *Tammy: Where should we start? *Xion: *smiles* How about Skee Ball? *Tammy: Okay. *Xion: *pets her* *Tammy: *smiles a bit* *Xion: It'll be okay. You'll get the lasso. *(Jaden and Aqua see this from a distance.) *Jaden: Awwwwww, come on, big sis. Can't you just let her have the lasso? *Aqua: Arcade rules, Jaden. You know that. Otherwise it won't be fair to the other kids. *Jaden: We have lots of other lassos in storage though. We'd still have plenty. *Shira: Aqua's right, Jaden. Tammy needs tickets to win the lasso. *Jaden: I just think it's unfair to treat each other like we're just average customers. We all own this place. *Meowth: So does Jeffrey, but he says he wants to be considerate to everyone. *Jaden: I just wanna make it up to Tammy. *Jesse: From the looks of it, i think Xion's got it handled. *Aqua: *smiles* Another reason why I made the rule, Jaden. So that Tammy can have some fun with my daughter. *Shira: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I see what you were thinking now, big sis. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Jaden: Shouldn't have doubted you, big sis. *Aqua: It's okay, little brother. *(Tammy and Xion get to the Skee Ball game) *Xion: *uses her card to prepare a game for Tammy* *(Several balls pop out) *Xion: *smiles* All yours, little sis. *Tammy: Don't you wanna join me? *Xion: I was planning to. *Tammy: You promised me you would help me win the lasso. *Xion: *smiles* I am. *Tammy: *picks up a ball* Okay now. *Xion: *picks up a ball* Remember how the game works? *Tammy: You roll the ball into those holes. It'll be hard for me without thumbs, but I'll try. *Xion: This is why I'm here to help you. In case you have trouble with games like this. *Tammy: Here it goes... *rolls the ball and it lands in the 20 hole* *Xion: *smiles* Off to a good start. *rolls the ball, which lands in a 10 hole* *(5 tickets come out the machine) *Tammy: 45 more to go. *Xion: Don't worry. You'll still get that lasso. *pets her* Story 2: The Lion Guard visits * Story 3: Night-Shift *Jaden: Well, guys, it's time to close up for the night. *Jeffrey: We had a great day of work today. *(Just as Jaden's about to put up the "Closed" sign) *Random man: *knocks on door* You still open? *Jaden: Actually, we're just about to close up for the night. *Aqua: Need anything? *Random man: I was hoping to get 5 cheese pizza's. *Xion: *to herself* But...we're not open 24 hours. *Alexis: Come back tomorrow and you'll get your order. *Random Man: Well...okay. *Jaden: Hmmmmmmmmm......... Hold on. Don't go. We'll get to your order. *Nails: Boss? *Jaden: Let's try the night shift out, fellas. You know. Just this once. *Jeffrey: Hm. I've always wanted to have the restaurant open for 24 hours. So let's give it a shot. *Jaden: *takes down the "Closed" sign and opens the door* *(People came inside) *Nails: *smiles and shrugs* Guess I'd better get to work. *heads to the kitchen* *Scamper: *sighs* I'll get the sleeping bags... *heads to another room* *Jeffrey: This should be an interesting night. *(The Lion Guard walk in) *DJ: ...! Hi, guys! *Kion: *smiles* Hi, DJ. *DJ: What brings you here? *Bunga: Here for the usual of coarse. *DJ: *chuckles* *Beshte: You guys are open this late? *DJ: Not really, but we're trying the night shift thing. *Fuli: Seriously? *DJ: Yeah. *Kion: .......Well..... we can't let you go through it alone, now can we? *DJ: ...! *smiles* *Ono: Kion? Won't your father wonder where you are? *Kion: I'm sure he'll be here soon. And I'm sure he'll understand. *May: ....!!! Your father's coming?!?! *Kion: He got curious about this place, so he decided to come here. *May: Did you hear that guys?!? Simba's arriving!!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Looks like tonight just got more interesting. *(Several of the Justice Guardians panic to tidy up the place) *DJ: *smiles* You guys might wanna find a seat. This may take a while. *(The Lion Guard finds seats) *Xion: *smiles* *(After awhile, Simba, Nala and Kiara arrive) *Jeffrey: *smiles and bows* *Jaden: *bows too* *Simba: *smiles* Glad we could be here. *Nala: Indeed. Especially now that you're doing a night shift. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Take a seat. We'll bring you your menus. *Kiara: I don't see what the big deal is about "pizza". *DJ: You'll find out. *Kion: Can I try some? * Story 4 * Story 5 * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Written Stories Category:Tigerman531